One Way or Another
by Mifurey Hino
Summary: One-shot, MaiSeto, Seto's having issues at home and finds a local bar to drown his sorrows at... No flames, they get deleted.


I'm Gonna Getcha

By: KumoriShino and Mifurey

Disclaimer:

KS: I don't own Yugioh

M: Me neither!

Both: High five This was just one of our RPs that seemed fun!

KS: Yep, too bad no one knows who Nanako is… that was more fun…

M: Happy Boy Pants

KS: cracks up READ ON!

M: WAIT!

KS: What the hell?

M:...Lemon Warning...

KS: OH SHIT! RIGHT! clears throat

Warning: Contains Lemon

KS: There.

M: Claps

* * *

Kujaku Mai stretched and looked around the over-crowded nightclub. There were plenty of people there she knew, but none she had any serious interest in talking to, just like every other time. And, just like every other time, she'd take some poor, unfortunate rich sleaze-bag to a hotel room and get him just drunk enough to pass out-then steal his wallet and be gone before the clock struck four. 

_"One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha"_

Seto was drunker than ever, stressful issues at his home had brought him to a very big nightclub, meaning he was very upset. About something or another anyway, no one ever knew exactly what. Mai looked to her right and saw a goldmine. Well, not a goldmine, but an intoxicated Seto Kaiba. _This'll be too easy... _Seto noticed her too.

"Kujaku...?" He managed. Mai smirked, then slid her way down the bar to him.

"Why hello..."

_"One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_One day, maybe next week_

_I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha"_

"Why're you 'ere?" He asked slurred. Mai smiled, and then stroked his shoulder. _Just looking for drunk, rich guys like you to pick up... _

"I come here all the time. And you?"

"Drinking away pain, the usual." He managed. Mai nodded, and then wrapped an arm around him soothingly.

"Pain?" she asked.

"Issues at home." He replied calmly. Mai nodded.

"Poor Kaiba-baby..." Kaiba groaned.

_"One way or another I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another I'm gonna win ya_

_I'll getcha, I'll getcha"_

"Shaddup." Mai smiled sweetly, the looked up at him.

"What?" she asked, trying the innocent approach on him, was she?

"Don't play innocent, Mai. I know you too well." Mai flinched.

"Why don't you let me get you another drink, then?" Seto nodded.

"Sounds okay..." Mai smiled, and then ordered him a drink, then scooted closer to him.

"How long have you been here?"

_"One way or another I'm gonna see ya_

_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

_One day, maybe next week_

_I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha"_

"A long time... the clock's too blurred to tell..." he slurred. Mai smiled, and then ran her nails down his arm.

"Do you want to go home?" she asked, still not giving up on raiding Moneybags' wallet. He nodded and nearly passed out.

"I hope you have a driver's license..." Mai smiled, and then linked herself under his arm.

"I sure do." Seto nodded and got up uneasily.

_"And if the lights are all out_

_I'll follow your bus downtown_

_See who's hanging out"_

"Good." He slurred. Mai was beaming like a cat. He's so giving me his entire wallet...yes! Seto nodded. "Let's go now..." Mai nodded, then helped him out the door, and out to her car, which she barely managed to slide him in after opening a door.

Seto thanked her quietly and was out like a light when he hit the bucket seat. Mai looked at Kaiba and grinned insanely. She drove him off to the nearest hotel, where she used his credit card to book one of the more expensive rooms, then laid him down on the bed, stuck it back empty and prepared to leave. Seto stirred and got up.

_"One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another_

_I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya_

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya_

_One way or another I'm gonna lose ya_

_I'm gonna give you the slip"_

"Mai? What the-?" Mai sweat-dropped, then turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Yes?" Seto got up and stole the contents of his wallet back from her.

"That's all." Mai growled, then stole it back.

"Kaiba!" Seto growled.

"Give me my money back, Mai." He seemed sober enough now. Mai frowned, then stuck it behind her back and winked.

"Come and get it..." He grabbed behind her.

"Mai." He rumbled, Mai grinned cattily.

_"I'll walk down the mall, __Stand over by the wall_

_Where I can see it all, __Find out who ya call_

_Lead you to the supermarket checkout_

_Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd"_

"Uh-uh. If you really want it, then get it back…" Seto pinned her to the wall and groped for it. Mai smirked.

"That's not the way you're gonna get it, Seto-baby..." she purred, then winked again.

"What do you want?" He countered. Mai was smiling at him.

"Figure it out." Seto kissed her softly.

"Maybe like this?" Mai smiled, and then returned the kiss with more heat.

"For starters." He stripped her of her jacket.

"Getting there..." Mai smiled, then rubbed her left hand on the clothed crotch of his pants, and heard him groan involuntarily. Seto looked a bit startled, so did his lower body. Mai smirked at him.

_"One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)"_

"More than you know..." she whispered, and then returned to kissing him warmly. Seto felt her rub against his hardness and moaned lightly. Oh god... this is Mai, you fuckass! Mai nuzzled his throat and pressed herself against him harder.

"I really need to do something about these pants.." she grumbled, then smirked at him. Seto moaned. No you don't... I like my pants... I like them... They're Abercrombie... They're my Happy Boy pants... Please don't... Mai smirked at Seto's moans, then smiled and removed his belt buckle, then threw his pants down to his knees.

"Come and get it..." she whispered, then leaned in and kissed him feverishly. Seto was crying inside MY HAPPY BOY PANTS! NUUUU!!!!!! Seto kissed her deeply. Mai rubbed her tongue against his, and felt him starting to move them away from the door. Seto pulled her onto the bed with him and kissed her deeply, removing her shirt and sucking on her nipple, massaging her breast.

_"One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)"_

Mai groaned as Seto pleased her, then felt herself going for his boxer shorts. Seto played around more with her hardened nipple and brought his lips back to hers afterwards. Mai returned the kiss, then, and pulled her mouth away just so she could pull Seto's shirt over his head. Seto kissed her again immediately afterward.

"Mai..." He whispered in her ear. "You're gorgeous..." He removed her skirt. "Perfect even." She smiled.

"Flatterer." She cooed, and then nibbled his ear. He smirked.

"It's part of the job." He teased, kissing her neck and jaw line. Mai smiled, and then rubbed her hand on his lower back, moving herself to feel more of his touch. Seto slid her thong off and smirked, licking her crevasse. Mai hissed in pleasure and sunk her hands in his soft brown hair.

_"One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)"_

"Seto...." Seto slid his tongue in and played around. Mai whined in pleasure, and then felt herself clenching around his tongue. Kaiba moved his mouth away and inserted a finger. Mai bucked her hips up and down on his finger and moaned. "Seto..." Seto inserted another and smirked. Mai continued to ride his fingers, then skimmed her own hand down his stomach until she reached his WEEEEEENER (giggles like stupid schoolgirl) and she pumped it with her hand. Seto moaned.

"Oh, god, Mai..." He moaned, thrusting another finger in. Mai smirked, then felt she was starting to come already. No... Seto removed all three fingers and moved her hand, positioning himself for 'maximum efficiency.' Mai smiled at him, and then bucked her hips slightly in anticipation. Seto slammed into her, hard. Mai screamed in pleasure, not caring if it was likely that all the rooms down the hallway heard her as well. Seto moaned loudly.

"Oh god Mai... you're so tight..." Mai smirked, then clenched around him. Seto cried out in pleasure. "Mai!" He pounded her harder. Mai arched her back and pressed her body closer to him as he started to literally screw her senseless.

_"One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_(Where I can see it all, find out who ya call)"_

Seto moaned and came inside her. Mai wrapped her arms around him and almost instantly followed him over the edge. Seto collapsed onto her, not stopping his furious kisses. She returned every kiss he gave her heat for heat, and Mai felt herself starting to melt into the man who had fallen limp on top of her. Seto felt himself get lost in her. Mai smiled, and then nuzzled his neck.

"Mmm." Seto kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He breathed.

_"Gotcha… "_


End file.
